


Wishing for Heaven

by Obsidian27



Series: Completely self-indulgent (Don’t ask questions) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Out the Gate, Self-care fic, Starts pre-squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian27/pseuds/Obsidian27
Summary: Dressing up made Shino feel normal. There was nothing to associate with his fake name because Tenki was a civilian girl with a skin disorder. It was his escape from academy.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino & Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino & Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino/Everyone
Series: Completely self-indulgent (Don’t ask questions) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Shino didn’t talk to many people, as most Aburame didn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but his beetles were a people repellent. They all assumed that he was dirty or disgusting when it’s general knowledge that wasn’t the case. That wasn’t important though.

He liked to dress up sometimes. In dresses and skirts. No matter the style or color, he just liked to look pretty.

The Aburame have good genes, they were just overlooked when it came to the bugs, not to mention they tended to bundle up. It’s not that they were ashamed of their bodies; the holes made by his beetles tended to cause problems for veterans. No need to make unnecessary problems is all.

But, all of that was an easy fix. Long sleeves, long skirts, tights or high socks, and a face mask to hide it. He was pretty tall for a 11 year old girl, but a lot of women are tall. And his hair, he pulled at his curls, needed to be tamed.

Thank goodness school was out today. He gathered the outfit and a brush. Maybe uncle will be free to do his hair.

Tenki skipped down the roads to nowhere in particular. Her hair, now washed and actually staying down, bounced as she moved. Though it was hidden under her sun hat. She finally got rid of her glasses, her shimmering kaleidoscope for all the world to see. Unfortunately, her eyes were very sensitive to the sunlight, meaning she had to have some sort of protection.

Her legs and arms were generously covered with black tights, and the black sleeves of the green dress. The sun hat was in play, and of course she had a face mask hanging around her neck on standby. Her sunglasses sat in her pocket just in case.

She felt beautiful. She’s never felt so grateful that the Aburame were ignored often. She could be herself and comfortable in peace.

“Excuse me, where did you get that dress? It looks sooo cute!”

Tenki paused for just a moment, before shaking her head and moving along. No; no one was talking to her. She’s practically invisible.

“Hey, didn’t you hear me?! I asked you a question!”

There it was again. Maybe her ego blew up her head, and she’s imagining things. Tenki, you’re better than thi-.

“Hey!” A familiar blond from her class pushed her way in front of her with an angry pout. Ino. “I called you twice now and you just ignored me, how rude!”

Tenki startled back, pulling her hat down lower. “I’m sorry, I thought you were calling for someone else.” Her voice came out soft and melodic, compared to her normal, deep, masculine one. She really did love her uncle. “Did you need something?”

Ino blinked, staring into her eyes, before blushing. “I-it’s fine, I get why you were confused. I, uh, I asked where you got your dress from. It’s very pretty.”

“Thank you! My uncle got it for me, so I’m not exactly aware of what shop it’s from.” Tenki glowed from the small compliment. Her family wasn’t exactly the most capable in showing love, but they tried their best.

“That so? That sucks.” Ino smiles softly. “My name is Yamanaka Ino.”

“...My name is Tenki.”

“No last name?” Tenki shrugged with a soft wince. Aburame had many stereotypes attached to them, this faux personality was her escape from it. “Well, you should hang out with me. Unless you’re busy.”

“Oh?” Ino took it upon herself to link their arms. “Where are we going?”

“To find two idiots that were supposed to come shopping with me.” She tugged Tenki along. “I haven’t seen you around so I want to introduce you to some other people.”

Tenki, of course, already knew who she meant but she didn’t speak up. “Thank you Ino-san.”

“Just Ino is fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ino pulled at Tenki’s arm softly, but still firm. She’s seen her do this before for Sakura, until they fell out over Sasuke. Being quiet had its perks. She was socially inept, but she’s seen enough to know she’s been… ‘adopted’ as a friend.

It was a first and she didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Shika’s lazy and Choji is an absolute slob. You can’t get them to do anything right. I don’t know how they expect to get a girlfriend ever.” She sighed dramatically. “Every time I try to make them into gentlemen, my lessons go down the drain the next day.”

Tenki hummed absently. She had a feeling that the lessons were only done to please her for the moment.

“Shikamaru!” Tenki yelped as Ino pulled her suddenly. “You two were supposed to meet me to go shopping!”

In front of them, there was a loud yawn. “You mean you go shopping, while me and Choji carry your stuff.”

“Hey Ino! What’s up?”

Ino growled. “Naruto’s here too? Add Kiba we’ll have the entire squad of idiots.”

“Ino that’s not very nice.” The voice was a bit quiet, but she recognized it as Choji eating. As usual.

Tenki cleared her throat. “Ino-chan? Are these the boys you were looking for?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Ino pulled Tenki to her side. She was shorter than Tenki, but her presence was overbearing. “Idiots, met Tenki-chan. Tenki-chan, these are Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto.”

Tenki bowed. “It’s nice to meet you-.”

“Your eyes are so pretty!” Naruto gaped with a blush. “They look like crystals, believe it!”

“You don’t go to the ninja academy, Tenki-san?” Choji asked. Both he and Shikamaru also watched her with a blush. “We haven’t seen you around before.”

“Ah, no, I’m homeschooled.”

“Well, if that’s the case-.”

“You can hang out with us! Being homeschooled sounds lonely.” Once again, Naruto interrupted.

Ino nodded in agreement. “That said let’s go shopping! Maybe we can find where your dress came from.”

Tenki glowed. She never went shopping with anyone else that wasn’t her dad.

Shikamaru eyed Tenki, before standing with a groan. “Fine. Let’s go, you troublesome girls.”

“Oho~?” Ino smirked dangerously. “How strange. Usually it takes a few more times of me asking to get up, and even then I have to drag you. Trying to impress someone~?”

Shikamaru scoffed. “No, of course not. Homeschooling sounds like it sucks, and I bet you’ve never done something like this before right?” He stared at Tenki, and she nodded softly.

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go shopping.” He walked off with Naruto and Choji following at various levels of excitement.

Ino pouted and Tenki patted her back gently. “Take the win for what it is, Ino-chan.” She grumbled and they followed behind the boys hand in hand.

Tenki was giddy. She swung the bag of clothes and other goodies as she skipped home.

The shopping trip was fun, if not a little tense. A few of the store workers glared at Naruto a lot, as to be expected with his pranker tendencies getting him in trouble.

Besides that, Ino made it a point to dress the boys up. Though Tenki originally assumed that this shopping trip was for Ino, the blond left with little to no items.

_“Ino-chan, is something the matter?”_

_Ino looked away from smirking evilly at the boys, and absently waved off concern. “I’m fine. I just found out something interesting. I’ll get an outfit next time we go out.”_

Tenki walked into her home and slipped off her shoes. “I’m home.”

Shibi stood near the corner to the kitchen. He was waiting for her. “Today was a good day, Tenki?”

“Yes father. Welcome back from your mission.” He nodded softly, allowing Tenki to move upstairs to her room.

“...You look lovely.”

“Thank you father.” She moved up the stairs a bit quicker, pleased.

Ino giggled as she thought about what she would say to her aunts/moms. She knew that Shikamaru would avoid her and Choji would be embarrassed beyond belief, but that wasn’t much different from normal.

Besides, if her new friend had to have a boyfriend, she’d prefer it to be someone she knew herself and not Sasuke-kun. 

“Hey auntie, guess what?” They, the Ino-Shika-Cho, had a family dinner once every week. How lucky it was today of all days, and at the Akimichi house. Kami was rewarding her hard work.

“Yes, Ino-chan?” Chomai, Choji’s mother answered, indulging her.

“We met this very pretty girl today, her name was Tenki. She’s a civilian, I think.” Shikamaru’s head shot up to glare at Ino, catching everyone’s attention.

“Oh?” Inochi smirked, playing along with his daughter. “Is she nice?”

“Oh, very nice.” She nodded in faux seriousness. “Right Shika? Choji?”

Choji pushed his food around on his plate. “She’s really nice. She’s super quiet too.”

“Shikamaru,” Yoshino leaned to look at her son. Her son being interested in a girl was something to behold. “What did you think of her?”

Shikamaru glared at Ino and sunk in his seat with a grumble. “She’s not troublesome, I guess…”

Aunt Yoshino frowned. “Is that your standard for women?”

Choji perked up. “Her eyes!”

“Oh, Tenki-chan’s eyes are sooo pretty.” Ino found herself blushing along with the boys. “They looked like a rainbow!”

Shikaku blinked and shared a look with Chouza. “Does she go to the academy?”

“Nope. She’s homeschooled.”

“She certainly never hung out with anyone before.” Shikamaru ignored his mother’s stares and prodding and began to eat again.

Shikaku hummed. “Bring her over one day.” He ignored the way his son began to choke. “I’d like to meet her.”

After coughing and help from Choji, Shikamaru finally began to breathe again. He glared at his father, who started to drink.

“Why?”

A chuckle. “Just curious about her is all.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Ino in Tenki's world and the Ino in Shino's world we're very different. The most obvious difference being, she didn't like Shino.

In Tenki's world, Ino was patient. She obviously picked up on the fact that Tenki was lacking in social skills. She took her time, helped Tenki get used to it all.

In Shino's world, she made fun of him for it.

Maybe it was because Tenki was merely a 'civilian', and she believed that Shino could take the jab. After all, what ninja couldn't handle being made fun of? A foolish one. One that'll be dead on their first serious mission. But even with all of the logic he conjured up, he knew it was just wishful thinking that she did for his benefit.

Nevertheless, there were now two sides to Ino that Shino was privy to.

"Shikamaru, hey! Naruto told me you guys were hanging out with someone pretty yesterday!" Kiba slammed his hands onto the raven's table. That compliment had Shino blushing behind his collar. "Why didn't you guys invite me!?"

Shikamaru groaned and buried his head deeper into his arms. Choji offered the Inuzuka a chip before speaking.

"Ino introduced her to us out of nowhere then dragged us off for shopping." They both shivered. "Shikamaru's dad wants to meet her, so we'll be trying to hunt her down Friday."

Oh, Shino didn't know that. Why would they say it like that? That's kinda worrying.

"Uh, hello? Me and Akamaru can help!" Akamaru yipped excitedly. “Got anything that smells like her?”

That was even more worrying.

Shino didn't want to be hunted and Tenki would take to being hunted even worse.

Not to mention, Shino and Tenki's scent was the same. He didn't want to be outed, especially not by an idiot.

He needed to come up with something.

Tenki swayed on the balls of her feet behind the academy. She was able to convince a student to deliver a letter to Kiba for her while she went home to change. She wore the same outfit from the day before, but kept her usual jacket from earlier.

All she needed to do was convince him to keep her identities a secret. That shouldn't be too hard.

...Ok, she was kinda scared.

Tenki tensed as she heard the familiar bark of Akamaru. Soon the mentioned dog and his owner were leaping out of the bushes.

"Gah, I hope this wasn't some kinda prank!" Akamaru barked. Probably agreeing.

Tenki cleared her throat, causing the two to look at her. "It isn't. Kiba, I have a favor to ask of you."

Kiba eyed her up and down, blushing as he did so. Then he took a sniff. His face changed from embarrassment to disbelief.

"Bug Boy!?" Tenki winced.

"Not…really. I'm going by Tenki right now, not Shino. A girl."

Kiba blinked, then leaned back and hummed as if he completely understood. "Alright: Bug Girl. You needed something?"

"Uh..., well, yes..." She softly shook her head. She wanted to question his easy acceptance, but decided to take her wins where she could.

"I don't want the others to know that I'm both Tenki and Shino. I heard the conversation from earlier, so I request that you keep this information between the three of us." Akamaru perked up at being included.

"Easy enough." He shrugged and moved into her personal space. He knocked the hat down to cover her eyes. "You actually look pretty cute. Didn't see that coming."

Tenki pouted and Kiba chuckled. "You're much easier to read without the glasses and the constant frowns. Now then," He slid to her side and offered his arm. "Would you like me to walk you home, m'lady?"

Kiba wiggled his eyebrows and she snorted in response. "I am... fine. Thank you again Kiba."

"It's no problem, really." Tenki nodded and moved through the bushes to head home.

"...Akamaru!" Akamaru looked away from the pup walking away to check on his partner. Kiba was crouching with his face hidden in his knees.

"Shino-," He shook his head. "Tenki actually looks really cute without the glasses."


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba bragged about meeting Tenki. He had kept it to himself for the duration of the week, but Friday, he decided he should be able to play around. Of course, this had Shino tensing and glaring at him all day. He didn’t acknowledge Bug Boy. He hasn’t before.

His bragging had Shikamaru sitting up straight and Ino glaring at him. In fact, this lasted the entire class. Shino had left the academy at lunch, never noticed, never needed.

God was that sad.

“Hey! Dog breath, answer me!” Kiba sighed as Ino screeched in his ear. He, Ino, and Shikamaru sat outside waiting for Naruto and Choji, after the blond had roped Choji into a prank. Literally.

“No Ino, I didn’t do anything to Tenki. Akamaru ran into her and we talked.”

“Besides, if he hadn’t met her, how would he track her? We didn’t really have a scent before.” Shikamaru yawned and stared up into the sky. “We’d just waste our time looking.”

“Hmph. You’d think he’d worry when someone makes a move on the girl he likes.” Both Kiba and Shikamaru’s heads snapped to Ino.

“He has a crush on-?!”

“I don’t like her like-!”

“Yooo!” Naruto came bounding out of the school, cutting the sudden tension up easily. Choji followed behind slower- much more relaxed. He stopped in front of them rocking nervously. “...Hey are you sure it’s alright for me to come along.”

Shikamaru latched onto the distraction, disregarding his burning cheeks. “It’s cool, really. My mom wanted me to bring you over for dinner soon anyways. She wants to meet you.”

Naruto blinked in disbelief. “Oh, alright…”

Kiba began to walk off with Akamaru. They had discussed where to meet Tenki beforehand. “We have the scent. Better hurry before we lose it.”

Naruto bounced right back to cheerful mode in an instant and ran to catch the Dog boy. Shikamaru aimed a glare at Ino before pulling Choji to follow after them.

Ino smirked and skipped after them all.

Tenki walked towards where her tracking beetle was planted on Kiba’s fur jacket. Her main worries easied, she looked forward to talking with the others again. The day before, Kiba had promised to act if someone brought up her family.

“Oi! Tenki!” Kiba yelled out her name, and Akamaru howled along with him. She chuckled silently and ran to meet them halfway.

“Did you leave the others?” She asked, her blond friend nowhere in sight.

He shrugged. “They were walking slow.” The three of them slowed their pace as they walked towards the Nara compound. “Ino brought something up to Shika and fatty, and Naruto wanted to know what it was.”

“Do you know?” Kiba gave her a smirk and she sighed.

Slowly but surely, Ino’s group caught up with them. After promptly screaming in Kiba’s ear for leaving them behind, she hooked her and Tenki’s arms and led on.

“Tenki-chan, Shika’s dad and our parents wanted to meet you.” Tenki tensed and Ino giggled. “Relax, we were just talking about how pretty you are and the boys were blushing.”

“Okay, you’re done talking for tonight.”

“Ino…” Choji whined. Tenki watched her friend in confusion. Ino frowned.

“You don’t get it, huh?” Tenki shook her head. Ino sighed heavily. “Honestly. Fine. Aunt Yoshino is very blunt so you’ll get it soon enough.”

Soon they were there. Shikamaru groaned, but opened the door for all of them. “I’m home. And I brought guests.” He mumbled a ‘troublesome’ under his breath.

“Welcome back!” Yoshino peeked out of the kitchen with a smile. She looked throughout the group, stopping on Tenki and Naruto for a moment, before she gestured to lead them farther into the house. Shikamaru moved towards the back room, but Ino pulled Tenki towards the kitchen.

“...I-ino-chan?”

“Ino!” Shikamaru hissed, suddenly looking pale. She ignored him and they disappeared past the door. Choji’s chewing got louder as they met eyes.

Ino chuckled evilly as the boys got stressed out. She turned to Tenki, who looked around the kitchen oddly. “Welcome to the Nara compound. Aunt Mai and Aunt Yoshi wanted to meet you before our dads came.”

“You must be Tenki-chan.” A plump, kind looking woman wiped her hands on a dish towel. “I’m Akimichi Chomai, but you can call me Aunt Mai.” Tenki bowed.

Ino leaned to meet her eyes. “You can take your hat off, you know.”

Tenki tilted her hat forward just a bit. “My eyes are very sensitive to all sorts of light.” Ino gaped at her.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty girl. If leaving your hat on helps, then please, keep it on. We wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Aunt Mai cut in. Tenki’s face burned as she mumbled a thank you. She froze at the next words. “I hope you’ll be staying for dinner.”

”Dinner...?” Her worries returned 10 fold.

Aburame aren’t allowed in restaurants half the time, let alone someone’s home. Her beetles, while they listen to her, have a mind of their own and slip past the cracks of her disguise whenever they want.

Every adult in this house was a ninja. The Nara were very smart and analytical, and the Clan leader himself was looking for her. What if he found out?

Tenki stared past the threshold towards the back room that held the others. What if he found out? What if he already knew? Her family was generally accepting because they were so used to being rejected. She didn’t want her friends to find her disgusting. She didn’t want her friend’s parents to look at her weird and kick her out.

All of a sudden, Tenki wanted to leave. She felt trapped. There would be too many people with their eyes on her. She was used to being ignored. She wanted to go home. To be in bed or in her father’s arms.

Being Tenki wasn’t comfortable anymore. Wasn’t safe. Shino wasn’t sure how to handle situations like this. Shrugging Chomai’s soft hand off his shoulder, he ran out the compound, chest tight and eyes wet. Absently, he noted that he passed three men that resembled Tenki’s friends.

Tenki’s. Not his.

That thought only tightened his chest for another reason and fueled him to run faster.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been two months since she ran away from the Naras’ home, and Tenki has never left the safety of her house. Her father still brought home outfits from missions, and her uncle still did her hair. She just….didn’t wear it around the village.

Which was fine, it was safer that way. As long as she wasn’t around the village, she’d have another day without being outed.

Shino on the other hand, had to deal with the indirect effect Tenki caused for him.

Kiba and Akamaru hung around him now. They didn’t speak to him in class, didn’t draw any attention to it, but they stuck around. They asked questions with their eyes, but he didn't have much of an answer for them.

“Did ya know cross dressing is essential on certain types of missions?” Shino didn’t move an inch as Akamaru wiggled into the bush beside him, followed by Kiba. “I asked my ma about it once. It’s more for gathering intel.”

Shino hummed, watching Akamaru carefully sniff at the beetle he was studying. Kiba groaned at the lack of response.

“C’mon answer me!” He whined, poking at Shino’s cheek. Nonchalantly, he waved off the beetles that crawled onto his finger. “...At least tell me why you ran, huh?”

“I’ve given you the same answer for the past two months.”

“‘None of my business’ doesn’t count anymore!”

“You’ve been saying that for the last month.”

Kiba groaned loudly. “Take some responsibility! Ino’s been chasing me down to find you! Her attitude has gotten even worse.” Another repercussion. Ino’s been high strung recently.

“....I’m afraid I’ll make it worse.” Kiba looked at his pseudo friend. If the large coat wasn’t there, would he be fidgeting? “Why? I ran from her then ignored her. It wouldn’t be surprising if she was angry with me.”

Akamaru pushed his muzzle into Shino’s hand, but the boy didn’t move. Kiba sighed. His mother complained about the Aburame often, mostly because of the idea of fleas, but she referred to them pitifully too. They didn’t get the simplest of socializing, so they didn’t talk outside their clan much. Kiba couldn’t imagine it.

“Let’s hang out this weekend. Either you and me or me and Tenki.” He hoped that Tenki would show her face. And if Ino just so happened to show hers while they were out, well, there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“...I will think about it.” Kiba grinned.

“My mom says it was a panic attack...” Choji states, offering everyone in the group a chip. They all sat on the back porch of the Main House in the Nara compound. “Caused by being in a strangers house. Or at least, that’s what she dumbed it down too.”

Ah, they finally brought it up. They had hung out together for the last two months after the dinner fiasco. They brought tenki up in conversation before, but never what happened. Choji was the last person Kiba thought would bring it up. Kudos to him.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue and turned to Kiba. “You did ask her if she wanted to come right?”

“Of course I did! I found her the day it was suggested and asked- I wasn’t gonna drag her there!” Kiba, along with Akamaru, bared his teeth. “Maybe it just didn’t hit her until she got there. She was real excited during the week.”

Naruto frowned. “You got to speak with Tenki-chan the whole week?!”

Kiba smirked and rubbed his nose smugly. “Well duh. Once I got her scent, finding her was all too easy.” He paused and his smirk fell. “I won’t search her out for you though. She’s been at home and she made me promise not to tell where she lives.”

Naruto pouted and reached for another chip, ignoring Choji’s squeals. Then he offered another to Ino. Ino took it silently, staring off into the forest owned by her friend’s family. She had determination written all over her face.

“Kiba, why does she talk to you more?” She asked with annoyance.

The boy shrugged, scratching his dog’s ears. “Can’t tell ya. I don’t break my promises.”

“Then what did you do?! Why on earth would she actually talk to you!? You must have done something- known something!” Kiba blinked and turned away, leaving the blonde girl to seethe. He stood, eventually moving through the house to go home. He bowed to Shikamaru’s mother, and left, all the while ignoring Ino’s loud yelling and insults.

He turned to stare off behind the Nara Compound. While he himself only lived a few roads away from everyone, Tenki was completely across the village. He wanted to visit her, but… it was getting darker and darker by the second.

Akamaru nudged at his ankle softly and Kiba chuckled, finally turned to head home.

In the end, he didn’t care to acknowledge the older Nara walking into the house. Shikaku frowned and watched the Inuzuka shuffle away, before turning back to his house and going inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the tone/writing switched up a lot in this chapter. I just picked up where I left off

Turns out Kiba’s not so subtle scheme wasn’t what was going to bring Tenki out of the house. It was her own family.

“Uncle please,” Tenki stared at her uncle, desperately trying to make him understand. “If I must go out, please let me change first.”

“You are already dressed and it looks like it may rain soon. It’s better to leave sooner than later.” Tenki glanced out the window of her room, watching the clouds gather together and darken. “We won’t spend much time out.”

So she was gently pushed out of her room and downstairs. Before she even got a chance to complain about the lack of her usual jacket, Shibi was stepping out of the kitchen and draping it over her shoulders.

“Have fun.” He told her, brushing her hair out her eyes. She frowned, ducking her head. And they were out the door.

There was a sale that uncle wanted to check out and he wanted a companion- though he never actually told her what sale they were checking out. They left the house and wandered the streets under cloudy skies. Dark clouds covered the sun, ready to burst at a seconds notice; the best kind of weather in her opinion.

Instead of a sun hat, Tenki settled for an opaque umbrella, the threat of rain being a good excuse for its usage. Her arms and legs were covered by a long black dress and her jacket. She wasn’t worried about style, uncle wouldn’t take too long.

She hoped.

“Uncle, I don’t believe this particular stall sells peaches.” It doesn’t. It was obviously selling scarves, but like the last four unnecessary stalls they visited, uncle was going to try and milk her for as much time she’d give him.

The man hummed in agreement. “I suppose. But they have lovely designs.” Tenki restrained herself from huffing. After a beat, he turned and passed Tenki some money. Instinctively, Tenki counted the amount as the yen was placed in her hand. “Would you go and buy a basket of peaches for me? I gave you a bit extra to get whatever you like as a treat for joining me.”

With a frown, Tenki nodded and turned to walk off, ignoring her uncle’s near inaudible chuckles.

A lot of the vendors were beginning to pack up as the weather was starting to take a turn. She would have to find an open stand soon, or she’d have to settle for store bought. They weren’t as sweet or fresh half the time.

She moved through the booths quickly. Although the weather was enjoyable, she couldn’t waste much time and risk being seen- or smelled in Kiba’s case. As cowardly as it may be, she still didn’t want to face Ino, but she had to come out eventually. This was just her father and uncle’s way of helping.

Now that she thought more on it, there was a little booth near the Yamanaka storefront, hidden underneath a large awning, that perpetually stayed open. That wasn’t an option.

Sighing, she slowed her walk and glanced around the area. Surely someone would try their hand at beating the weather.

Tenki shuffled from booth to booth- peeking at the goods before walking away, ignoring the vendors smiles. She wasn’t there to be drawn in.

Finally, she found it. Right at the end of the shopping district. The old man nodded at her once as she walked underneath his awning. She nodded back with a smile, paying no mind to the other customers as she looked over the baskets.

“How much?” Tenki asked, fiddling with the money in her hand.

“Take it. You and the brat over there are the last two I'm selling to. Hell, I’d probably be gone sooner if i wasn’t waiting for him to leave.”

Picking up the basket, she glanced over her shoulder to see the ‘brat’ the old man was talking about.

To her surprise, it was Sasuke Uchiha. Pointedly ignoring her and glaring up at the clouds.

“Young lady.” Tenki turned to face the man again. He was leaning towards her conspiresally. “Could you help an old man out? Walk the boy home for me? Otherwise, he’ll be staying the night here.”

Tenki frowned. “I’d love to sir, but…” But Sasuke had a general distrust of girls.

When she watches the sole Uchiha interact- if you could even call it that- with girls in the academy, his expressions are typically of anger, discomfort, or just down right fear.

If she were Shino, she’d happily help the old man. But she’s Tenki.

However, her father taught her to always help out her elders.

Giving a nod to the old man, who’s face brightened, she turned and walked towards Sasuke.

Moving closer, she noticed how Sasuke’s shoulder’s tensed with each step she took. Seeing that she paused halfway to him, hoping that her voice would carry.

“Uchiha-san.” The boy didn’t turn, but then again, she didn’t expect him to. “I’m sure you’ve noticed the weather. If you’d like, I can walk you home.”

He scowled. “I can walk home myself.”

“I’m sure if you could, you would have by now. Sir has been waiting for you to leave so he can get home to his family.”

With a wince, Sasuke turned to glare at her. She stared at him impassively, watching his face turn red in embarrassment. Her words had gotten through to him.

“I- you-!” He looked away from her quickly, face losing most the color except a pinkish tint.. “I can walk home myself....”

The old man snorted in laughter, but she couldn’t quite understand what was funny. Surely he understood that it was about to pour. He could walk himself home, he just needed-.

Like a light bulb, an idea lit up in her head. She fumbled around with her basket, before passing over her umbrella. Sasuke frowned.

“You can use it to ‘walk yourself home’. I don’t mind. I came here with my uncle anyway- I can meet with him.” She shook the umbrella near him.

“I’m not going to steal your umbrella.”

“You’re not. I'm lending it to you.”

Still frowning, Sasuke grabbed the tip of the umbrella. He didn’t take it from her completely though.

“I’ll….” He glanced behind her, towards the old man before looking back at her. “I’ll take you to your uncle first… before i go home.”

“You do not need to.”

“I said I would, so I am.” Clearing his throat, nodded to the man. “Thanks.”

Tenki turned as well to bow. “We apologize for taking up your time. Thank you for the peaches.”

The old man waved them off. “Don’t worry about it. Thank you, Miss. Brat.” Sasuke grunted. “I’ll be rooting for you.”

With those words of goodbye, Tenki was pulled from under the stall, leaving behind the cackling of an old man.

“Which way is your uncle?!”

For a girl, she’s very tall compared to her peers. That was a recurring tought of her’s. But now that she’s brushing arms with someone, it’s even more obvious.

Sasuke held the Umbrella up, arm fully stretched to compensate for Tenki’s height. He never glanced at her again once they left the old man, and in an effort to make him more comfortable woith her, she never looked at him either.

Though, it did feel like she was being watched.

Nevertheless, they walked at a comfortable pace, shoulders brushing. A lot of the girls in their class would be excited to be in her shoes. Especially Ino.

Tenki froze where she stood, making Sasuke pause as well.

Ino would love to be in her shoes. So much that she’d drop her best friend for them.

After all, being with Sasuke is what ruined Ino’s and Sakura’s friendship.

With a sharp inhale she glanced around the street, stepping out into the drizzle much to Sasuke’s chagrin.

“Why are you moving so far?!”

Though she hated to do so, she crouched to the ground, letting a steady stream of beetles flow from her sleeve. She then stood back up to her full height, grabbed Sasuke’s arm, and ran.

The sooner she gets home, the better.

“Hey! The hell?!”

“I apologize!” She panted out, following the tiny swarm. “I believe I saw my uncle turn the corner.”

Maybe her uncle sensed her distress- she wouldn’t be too surprised if he had placed a tracker on her person and she didn’t notice it in her rush- but he appeared in front of them with shunshin. Sasuke tensed up, ready for a fight, but Tenki felt all her panic rush out of her.

He glanced over her, checking for injuries, then glanced at Sasuke. “Tenki.”

“Uncle.” She released Sasuke’s arm, stepping towards him. “I found some peaches. I offered my umbrella up to Uchiha-san, but he offered to bring me to you before he left for home.”

The older man nodded, prepared to carry her off whenever she was ready. She felt drained. She turned to a suspicious Sasuke and bowed.

“Thank you for bringing me to my Uncle safely, Uchiha-san.”

Sasuke grunted. “Welcome. ...Aburame. You’re not a civilian?”

“I am. My mother is a civilian.”

Sasuke grunted again and glared at her uncle. Then he shook the umbrella lightly. “I’ll return this later, Aburame-san.”

She winced. “Please, just Tenki is fine.”

“Hn. Tenki-san. Thanks..” With that he walked away.

A sigh. “I’m ready to go home, Uncle.” With that she fell into his arms and they were back home.

Slipping off her jacket and shoes, she made towards the stairs, nearly tripping over something furry.

“Hey, perfect timing!” Tenki tensed as she looked down.

Akamaru looked up at her, tongue hanging from his mouth, smiling at her.

She looked towards the dog’s owner leaning on the stair rail, smiling. Smug.

“I heard you went out today- great! So you’re down for tomorrow, right Tenki?”


End file.
